valkyriecrusadeunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Crusade Unofficial Wiki
ABOUT ME, WOLF I joined Valkyrie Crusade on May 15, 2013, only 3 months after it premiered on Google Play . Along the way I have played as a bare newbie, mid newbie, player, better player, master player and have restarted the game at least 10-15 times as a new player, starting from Level 1. Each time I played, I watched the game grow immensely. I learned more about the game from playing it from the beginning than any help or forum. So many times sounds excessive but this game is really wonderful to play and every time I began from Level 1, it was different and a challenge. I am no gamer whatsoever, and have next to ZERO "mad-gamer skills". I'm an artist and got captivated with the beauty of the game. There are MUCH better sites than mine that have all the technical stats you might want to know with very pro gamers on the forums that speak skilled gamer jargon that I don't understand. I always recommend http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Crusade_Wiki VALKYRIE CRUSADE WIKI This is why I started this WIKI all the way back in 2014. I wanted to share tips and tricks I learned by trial and error from constantly starting the game from Level 1, over and over again. Each time I applied tthe tips and tricks that I learned and each time, the game went faster, easier, and alot more fun to play. Even now, I find it fun to start a few games from the very beginning, Level 1, and see where it goes because each time, it's different, more fun and more challenging. I wanted a site that spoke non-gamer jargon where you can learn the basic skills that are not explained in the "How To Play" or "Help" section, but SHOULD be. BASIC skills written simple to understand without going into stats and gamer jargon, because as I said, I am NO gamer. (^^) 'The BEST SITE for VALKYRIE CRUSADE IS on WIKI: [http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Crusade_Wiki VALKYRIE CRUSADE WIKI] ' ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT I do not wish to copy anything from the http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Crusade_Wiki VALKYRIE CRUSADE WIKI site, instead I guide people to that site for technical information that I have no clue about. I NEVER wanted to copy or compete from that EXCELLENTLY MANAGED WIKIA SITE. I plainly wanted to share the screenshots of MY CARDS as I took them over the last two to three years. AND wanted to share some basic tips I learned all along the way, that makes the game easier and a whole lot more fun to play. The images I post are screenshots I made and not copied from the VC WIKIA. Again, I am very proud of all the cards I have won. I have onlly 1 disclaimer: Just a few days ago my Galaxy Tablet crashed and I lost half of my VC files. I have been a wreck the past few days trying to get access to them again but I ended up at a loss. To make up for them, I am going into the "My Collection" area of the game and re-making screeshots of all of the cards I lost. One problem I see is that there are no images of each Level of the card, only the original, for example SR and the highest level, HSR. If there are 4 levels in between, there are no images for the cards in between the levels.That bothers me because I worked hard to get each Level Card in between. Plus I'm an artist more than a gamer, so losing the art images bothers me even more by far, so this is important to me. To compensate, I will take screenshots from another source of the missing Levels, BUT I WILL include the words: COURTESY OF the named site, and name the site. I do not just copy and re-post images. I use screenshots because I can enhance the quality of the image or the size, easily. ALSO, I take screenshots of other players cards that they choose in the game as their VC FAVORITE PROFILE IMAGE. Mainly because I never saw that card before and its totally new to me, and its beutiful and would like a picture of it to keep, aand display. I will post those here too. Many might not have their names but I will try to find the name of each card. ME, WOLF: MY STATS: I have played my original game for 3 years now, since 2013. I began that original game only 3 months after Valkyrie Crusade appeared as an APP in the GOOGLE PLAY store. REGISTRATION DATE: May 15, 2013 NAME: wolf 狼の雨NYC I live in the USA, NYC metro area. LEVEL: 181 USER ID: 211ec (please add me to your friends) ALL TIME RANK: 1568 CARDS: 2500 out of 4412 MY KINGDON NAMES AND WHY: both are named "KILL FAW 4U" which means I will kill the Fantacy Archwitches for you, just select REINFORCEMENTS. I want all my friends to know this so they fight all Archwitches at least ONCE, no matter what LEVEL the AW Archwitch or FAW Fantasy Archwitch is, then Select REINFORCEMENTS and I will respond and defeat them for you. I tell everyone this because it is the best way to get R, SR, UR or the AW or FAW card itself. When I defeat a witch for you, you get 2 cards just as if you did it yourself! When I defeat a AW, usually you get 2 N cards, or 1 N and 1 RARE card! When I defeat a FAW, you always get 2 RARE CARDS. That means through teamwork of friend or your Alliance, you don't need to buy cards to get Rare or SR or UR... cards. You can WIN THEM FREE! It's an important VIP TIP to know because it means you can go REALLY FAR into the game without ever buying a card or even spending any money on it. MOST of my cards, I WON. Check out my COLLECTION in my VC KINGDON in the game. I got most of those for free. This game is very generous (or I wouldnt be playing it) I will screenshot MY COLLECTION and put into Photos, but the best way to view it is right in the game while playing. MY ALLIANCE: established also, May 15, 2013 ALLIANCE NAME: オオカミの気 RANK 13 LEVEL 20 　Which means "Wolf's Spirit Alliance" If you would like to join, you can copy the Japanese text from here and past into the Alliance Search. I choose Japanese because I have studied on my own for so long, I wanted to meet some Japanese speaking friends so I could apply what I learned. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE LANGUAGE ! I have members that only speak English, Chinese and Korean... When I post messages I post in ALL languages so you can read it. If I have a conversation, I write in the other langauges what we are talking about and if you want me to translate. I TRY to never leave anyone out. If you download a Japanese Keyboard, type "ookami" and you will have a choice of writing it in Hiragana (everyday letters), Katakana(like our Capital letters, used to STAND OUT or Kanji (the short little picture that equals the whole word). The choices appear at the top of the keyboard just like our spellcheck does. You will see them there. You dont need to know Japanese to write Japanese words. You spell in English letters and pick the right Japanese word. I will give you the correct English words below: The words are " ookame no ki" . Ookami is wolf, no means " 's " like the Possessive and Ki means spirit, so wolf's spirit. BUT if you write in capital letters, the KATAKANA word will appear first... because that is the letters you see in store signs or newspaper headlines in Japan, our capital letters will help you find the katakana words. OOKAMI choose 　オオカミ 　which means wolf NEXT type "no" and choose の (It is written in hiragana cause it's a common word) which is equal to our " 's ", apostrophe in the word " wolf"s (meaning ownership, the Possessive) NEXT type "ki" and choose the picture word (Kanji) for ki, 気 I choose the Kanji word for spirit because it's pretty. I could have spelled "ki" with Hiragana or Katakana but I chose Kanji because it's in a name, and again, it's pretty (^^) ****** BTW if you have questions about translating into Japanese, Chinese or Korean, ASK ME BECAUSE you can't depend on Google Translate to translate exactly what you want to say. And many times it just gives sentences that make no sense. my email is wolfnyc13@gmail if u need some help or have question. I don't mind email and I like meeting new people. COMPETITIVE ALLIANCE?? NOOOO, NO, NOPE. MY ALLIANCE IS NOT A COMPETITIVE ALLIANCE. We have members that compete to win prizes in the Ultimate Alliance Battles. I sometimes compete too but the great part about it is, when we win Battle Prizes, the ENTIRE ALLIANCE WINS the prizes too. BUT the problem about these competitions are that they are at scheduled times and I am usually out or working. ALSO to truly beat the higher Ranked Alliances, you need to sink a lot of money into it. (Money I don't have). ALSO the prizes are not that great for the money. The first Battle Prize is a Premium Ticket for 5 points, so we win that, but to get the FEATURED CARD, you need at least 40 points. That means you have to Rank #1, 8 times... if you don't Rank #1 and get 5 points for that 8 times, then you have to play more events to gather more points. That can ADD up to alot of cash, so we are NOT a COMPETITIVE ALLIANCE, BUT there is enough people that want to play and they win us prizes. The only thing I ask is for ALL ALLIANCE MEMBERS to make a STRONG DEFENSE UNIT for us. Because when Alliances attack us, they attack our Defense Units. It is unfair to ignore your Defense Unit when other members are playing and trying to win you prizes when your own defense unit is weak.. I HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO!!!! Really, I have lots of work to do and by all means I can't finish this site in one day. THREFORE each day I will visit and gradually add more info and photos. My Tablet takes screenshots of the images on in Landscape view, so I have to edit each screenshot to turn the image right side up, Portrait. LOTS OF WORK! But I am proud of them. Editing screenshots slows me down but in the end, I can edit the image and maake it more colorful, beautiful and add to the art.. SO visit often and have patience with my slow progress (^^) WELCOME TO OUR WORLDS I grew up with Looney Tunes, Walt Disney and Japanese Anime and i want to be a kid forever. Beauty, Art and Music is precious. It is the special gift with no boundaries. ART, BEAUTY, MUSIC is the language of The World. No matter who you are or where you live, the world speaks in art and music, and we understand. And we always hold them special and we always look to share what we have found. As for me, I always look to return the favor. When I see beautiful things, I want to share them. Asia is an immense, wonderfully enigmatic land. I live in the USA so for me, Asia is magic. Some of us take the giant leap to live and learn its secrets. We find special places where we can forget our daily lives and reach out into the lives of friends that live and entire hemisphere away. That is my story and Valkyrie Crusade became this special place. When you go further than just watching anime, you find something amazing at every turn. Visual Kei VK, Japanese Jrock/Jpop, South Korean dramas, Kpop (Korean pop music) and finally I love learning the Japanese language. I wanted to find friends interested in Japanese and thought that a game would be a good place to find friends. That is how I found the App/game, Valkyrie Crusade. And that's how I became an Unofficial Valkyrie Crusade fan. At first it looks "girly" but once you explore it, you will find that it is extremely artistic for just a "free game". Namaste! Sections: *PHOTO GALLERY *TIPS AND TRICKS *OTHER INTERESTS *BLOG *CHAT *FORUM You dont always have to buy rare cards. Fighting Archwitch Orihime, i received a few Orihime SR cards. Above is one of them TOPICS Valkyrie of God World VC Artwork Additional Latest activity Category:Browse